Get Together
by l-wind alchemist-l
Summary: Cuando el momento lo amerite, es tiempo de decirse lo que se esconde. 6927 Songfic. Oneshot. Lemon


_(There's too much confusion)_

_(It's all an illusion)_

_(There's too much confusion)_

xOxOxOx

Tsuna tenía la cara llena de un color rojo profundo, nuevo. Los ojos entrecerrados en lágrimas de placer, corriendo por su mejilla. El color castaño de su iris se fijaba con interés en otros destellos bicolor que le observaban desde más arriba…trazándole con los dedos la base de su vientre, pecho, caderas…queriendo percibir con detalle cada trozo de piel que estaba debajo de la ropa de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Para el menor, los suspiros del otro daba más calor que su ya apretada ropa…Aún más que el otro cuerpo que, encima de él, reia ante esa vista.

-"Kufufu…Tsunayoshi"-

xOxOxOx

_Down, down, down in your heart_

_Find, find, find the secret_

_Turn, turn, turn your head around_

_Baby we can do it_

_We can do it all right_

xOxOxOx

Mukuro se movía con ganas de seguir sintiendo. Pero no había dejado de verle la cara, mucho menos había dejado de sonreír.  
-"Q-Qu-Uhn…Que pasa?"- Con todas sus fuerzas para no soltar un gemido más fuerte, Tsuna logró preguntarle. Haciendo que, separando las manos de su estómago, Mukuro se detuviese por un momento.

Levantando la vista. Y sonriéndole de nuevo.

Comenzó a acercarse con cuidado a su cuerpo, que a merced del ilusionista, no mostraba muchos signos de protesta.

Con cuidado, pretendiendo hacerlo lentamente, Mukuro acercó una de sus manos al cabello color castaño del chico…acariciándolo con ternura, sintiendo su ligera composición entre el sudor, el olor a sabanas limpias y su perfume.

Con esa misma elegancia se acercó a su oído.

_Do you believe in love at first sight_

_It's an illusion, I don't care_

_Do you believe I can make you feel better_

_Too much confusion, come on over here_

xOxOxO

-"Eres muy hermoso, Sawada Tsunayoshi"-. Le besó una vez. Dos. Tres veces antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir las lagrimas de un muchacho conmovido. Dejándose ir por el ritmo de sus labios, su lengua...Comprendió entre gemidos ahogados en la garganta de Mukuro...que de verdad. No era un sueño

-"Eres...hermoso-…"- Dijo antes de continuar y volver a caer en los encantos de su amante. Repitieron el acto de enzarzarse los cuerpos en besos, caricias y abrazos.

xOxOxO

_Can we get together?_

_I really, I really wanna be with you_

_Come on, check it out with me_

_I hope you, I hope you feel the same way too_

xOxOxO

Con unos cortos movimientos después de dejar de complicarse la existencia…Mukuro fue capaz de apartar el cuerpo del joven Vongola con su ropa. Dejándolo limpio…como un canvas sin pintar. Justo como él lo estaba ahora.

Era tiempo de comenzar a conocerse.

xOxOxO

_I searched, I searched, I searched my whole life_

_To find, find, find the secret_

_But all I did was open up my eyes_

_Baby we can do it_

_we can do it all right_

xOxOxO

-"…M-Mukuro..."-

_-"El quería matarme… ¿Qué demonios hago con él?"- _La conciencia de Tsuna le preguntaba. En el momento menos apropiado…pero insistiendo, aunque su cuerpo reaccionara, la mente le estaba planteando muchas preguntas.. –"_Vete Tsuna…VETE, Tu…deberías eliminarlo. Como él quiso hacerlo contigo, Vete de aquí Vete Vete…ve-"-_

-"T-Tsuna…."-

Su voz lo trajo de vuelta. Miró su rostro encima del suyo. Su torso tibio y respirando hondo. Su hermoso rostro sonriéndole de nuevo.

Tsuna enrolló sus brazos en la nuca de Rokudo, haciendole saber que quería seguir con él.

Si el mundo no estaba de acuerdo... podía ir a comer mierda.

xOxOxO

_Do you believe that we can change the future_

_Do you believe I can make you feel better_

_There's too much confusion_

_I'll make you feel better_

_If it's bitter at the start_

_Then it's sweeter in the end_

xOxOxO

Entre empujes constantes, Tsuna entendió que el amor que ellos estaban conjugando…era muy diferente al que había conocido. Como el que experimentó con Kyoko, que solo fue calentura de secundaria. Curiosamente, esto tenía poco que ver con solo el placer.

Al parecer, tenía que ver con….Confiar en que se puede ser…

-"Gah…Uhn…M-Mu-Mukuro…"-.

Auténticamente feliz, viendo al otro sonreír.

Hey…Mukuro tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Y la quería defender, costase lo que le fuera a costar.

Si alguien trataba de detenerlo...He. Podia ir a comer mierda.

-"A-AH!!"-

Tsuna llegó primero, con un gemido mullido que se fijó en la almohada…después de unas dos embestidas siguió Mukuro, cayendo justo a un lado de su amante cansado.

Se miraron por unos minutos y volvieron a darse un beso, enroscándose en un abrazo profundo que provocó los celos de las estrellas que no habían dejado de verlos.

-"…Kufufu…"- Se oyó la voz cansada del mayor, mientras encrespaba sus dedos en los manojos castaños y tibios del Décimo jefe de la familia Vongola..  
Tsuna suspiró en el pecho del ilusionista…se llenó de su aroma antes de dejarse ir por el sueño.

Ninguno de los dos pudo quitarse el sabor de la boca del otro nunca más.

* * *

**Notas:**

Fsh...esto se supone que iba a estar listo para del dia de ayer, pero el internetz no me dejo Dx.  
Oh, la cancion es "Get Together" de Madonna. Escuchenla...me hizo hacer esto.

Ahi veran...fics curiosos...con el paso del tiempo si mis examenes me dejan 8D

Saludos


End file.
